Quédate
by Vainillaconchocolate
Summary: Tras una pelea parece que ambos primos dejaron de hablarse, pero ¿en realidad pueden estar lejos el uno del otro? /ectofeature/


**Título:** Quédate.

**Idioma:** Español.

**Palabras:** 1.011

**Resumen:** Tras una pelea parece que ambos primos dejaron de hablarse, pero ¿en realidad pueden estar lejos el uno del otro?

**Advertencias:** Me basé en una canción, por eso no hay lemmon xD es un AU ¡Billy vive mijos! :') Espero que les guste uvu es cortito, pero tiene la fugaz idea que se me vino a la mente asd.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jan Van Rijsselberge.**

* * *

><p>Quedate.<p>

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que ambos primos no se hablaban. Tuvieron una pelea, una que no fue como otras. Esta ve enserio estaban hartos el uno con el otro, apenas se miraban en la escuela, apenas se miraban en casa…  
>No está de más decir que Rajeev y Shanilla estaban preocupados. Hacían todo a su alcance para que se toparan, pero cuando se topaban ni se saludaban. Se preguntaban como había ocurrido todo esto…y sabían ambas versiones, y cuando ambos contaban esas versiones…notaban como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos. Se habían juntado en el Wi-fri, de mala gana...para ser mas precisos los habían arrastrado al Wi-fri.<p>

-No puedo creer que sigan peleados, ha pasado una semana ¡supérenlo! –Ambos chicos desviaron la mirada- Shanilla… -la muchacha suspiró y se levantó.

-Sabemos que ambos están dolidos, no tiene sentido que sigan separados…son familia, no pueden comportarse como niños. Yo también he tenido mis peleas con Rajeev chicos, pero no por eso dejamos de hablarnos…creo que se deben una disculpa. Ambos están mal si creen que con no dirigirse ni la mirada todo se arreglará –hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el mayor hablo.

-Spens…-el mencionado lo miro- yo…ah…l-lo…lo siento…-el menor se levantó, el mayor extendió los brazos en su dirección, todos esperaban un abrazo…pero Spencer se había levantado para irse.-

-Arruinaste mi vida –susurro antes de irse completamente dejando un corazón hecho pedazos.

-Billy…no te pongas mal…d-de seguro que…

-No me importa –no dejo terminar al chico y se fue. Todo había comenzado cuando Spencer iba a declarársele a la chica del que estaba enamorado, Billy no lo sabía y le había hecho una broma…esa chica no quería ver ni en foto a Spencer. Cuando el mayor trato de disculparse, no fue escuchado y comenzaron a gritarse cosas horribles y entonces ambos se enojaron.

Ambos iban en direcciones contrarias, pero con una cosa en común, la idea de perderse y no volver a ver al otro. Por alguna razón, quizá un impulso, ambos acabaron en casa. No a la misma hora. El mayor había llegado antes, había recibido una llamada y había corrido a casa solo para encerrarse en su habitación  
>Cuando Spencer llegó su madre le pidió que fuera a ver a Billy, obviamente Spencer se negó, pero su corazón se apretó cuando escuchó que los padres de Billy habían muerto en un accidente. Subió a su habitación y se quedó viendo el elevador, se escuchaban los vagos sollozos de Cobra. Pudo haber subido a consolarlo, pero algo no lo dejaba ¿quizá orgullo?<p>

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Spencer escucho el elevador, abrió un ojo disimuladamente justo para ver a Billy cabizbajo con un polerón con capucha… ¿en verano? Sin duda se preocupó, pero no hizo nada por impedir que se fuera.

Toda la tarde la casa estuvo vacía…más o menos…solo estaba Spencer, quien no dejaba de ver el reloj.

-Calmate…no debería importarte…-se decía a sí mismo. Repentinamente la puerta de entrada se abrió y sorpresa quien entro, Billy. Tenía los ojos llorosos y unas cuantas heridas en la cara, entro en silencio sin notar a Spencer, quien se levantó acercándose un poco, a la mierda su orgullo, estaba preocupado por esas heridas en su rostro.- Bill…-se vio acorralado contra el refrigerador antes de poder decir algo.

-Comentas esto y es tu fin –sin más que decir el moreno se fue de ahí dejando al castaño totalmente perplejo. Subió a su habitación y se quedó viendo el techo…le picaban los dedos por ir a ver a Billy, pero…no era orgullo ahora…era miedo. Miedo de ver qué pasaba arriba, miedo de saber qué hacía su primo. Cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a escuchar una guitarra…

"Walking out the door this morning wondering  
>what it is that's going on with you<br>Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry  
>for something I'm not sure I do<p>

So come on baby let me in and show me  
>what this really is cause<br>Something must have made you say that"

Era realmente hermoso…amaba como cantaba. De repente la música se detuvo y se escucharon cosas romperse. Se levantó y se metió al elevador, ya no le importaba nada. Al entrar en la habitación se quedó helado…jamás esperó ver tal cosa. La mayoría de las cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo, los posters que había estaban rasguñados y rotos…lo único no roto era la guitarra que estaba sobre la cama…y su primo, él estaba abrazando sus rodillas a los pies de la cama.

-Lárgate Spencer…-dijo con la voz algo rota.

-No, estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿Ahora lo estás? ¿Por qué? Yo arruine tu vida ¿no? Mis padres venían a buscarme así que yo los maté ¿no? Les pedí que vinieran para no seguir arruinando tu vida…yo los maté…si no hubiera hecho nada todos seríamos felices, pero no…Baruch siempre debe arruinar todo lo que quiere –había roto en un llanto silencioso, el castaño se le acercó y lo tomó de las mejillas para que le viera a los ojos.

-Estaba exagerando…tú no has arruinado mi vida…soy un completo idiota, ahora necesitas de mi apoyo y yo te esquivo, yo soy el asco aquí, no tú…-iba a decir algo más cuando se percató de una cosa, algo en los brazos del moreno - ¿Por qué…? –el contrario lo empujo y se levantó rápido.

-Soy un monstruo ¡Spencer, soy un monstruo! –el castaño se levantó también- Lo que paso con esa chica fue un accidente…pero…quizá mi subconsciente si quería que ocurriera…quizá no soporté la idea de verte con alguien más…-el castaño lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te perdono…no me importa ya…lo que más me importa ahora es que estés bien…porque te amo.

-¿Q-qué? –sin notarlo se había sonrojado.

-Te amo…

-S-Spencer yo…también te amo… -el menor se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios.- Quédate conmigo por favor…

-No voy a dejarte Baruch…no de nuevo…

Esa noche ambos durmieron en la habitación del menor. Habían arreglado las cosas más de lo esperado, y a pesar de la tragedia, ambos estaban felices. Porque no lo notaron hasta que se pelearon…se necesitaban el uno al otro.


End file.
